


О чем кричат чайки

by megaenjoy



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 22:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaenjoy/pseuds/megaenjoy
Summary: Постканон. Излом позади. Дриксен и Талиг в состоянии вялотекущей войны. Каждая страна пытается доказать свое превосходство на море, постоянные стычки поощряются главами государств.





	О чем кричат чайки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фикатон Летнего Излома 2017 для Terkada по заявке: "Вальдмеер. Околоисторическое АУ или АУ по любому фильму. Жанр и тип любой". Идея для АУ из фильма "Хозяин морей: на краю земли".

...Незнакомый корабль появился из тумана, как призрак. Вице-адмирал Дитер фок Штаубенберг не поверил своим глазам - он был уверен, что ни одного вражеского судна поблиости нет и быть не может... Поднять тревогу? Готовиться к бою? Или обождать и выяснить, чей фрегат? А вдруг это свои? Будь он по-прежнему высшей властью на "Аделхард", он бы так не нервничал - но судьбе было угодно навязать ему на шею Олафа Кальдмеера... Бывшего командующего Западным флотом, бывшего государственного преступника, бывшего беглеца, а ныне - восстановленного в звании и правах адмирала цур зее и дворянина.

После последней стычки с талигойцами, флагман вышел из строя и Ледяной перешел на "Аделхард", взяв с собой лишь адъютанта и лекаря. Оба были ему под стать - простолюдины, выскочки, видимо, поэтому столь любимые адмиралом цур зее. Лекарь, Густав Майерс, громогласный субъект с отвратительными манерами, был на "Аделхард" весьма кстати - собственный лекарь Дитера недавно умудрился напиться до такого состояния, что свалился за борт и утонул. Не то, что герцог фок Штаубенберг о нем жалел, вот остаться без врачебной помощи было боязно, а Майерс, даром что не умел держаться, как подобает, оказался весьма толков. Но сам адмирал цур зее был для Штаубенберга хуже бельма на глазу и занозы в известном месте. Он сразу дал понять - причем, оскорбительным с точки зрения Дитера образом - что берет командование на себя, так как считает адмирала Штаубенберга посредственным офицером. Он тыкал его носом в ошибки, установил на судне железную дисциплину и собственные порядки. Он не считал нужным спрашивать мнение Дитера почти ни о чем, больше общаясь с капитаном "Аделхард", лейтенантами и боцманом. Этого было достаточно, чтобы Дитер Штаубенберг возненавидел Олафа Кальдмеера всей душой. К сожалению, команда "Аделхард" ловила каждое слово адмирала цур зее, а приближенные Штаубенберга чувствовали себя в его присутствии тупыми подмастерьями.

Дитер еще поколебался, понимая, что надо принимать решение. К нему подошел шаутбенахт Грассе, капитан "Аделхард".  
\- Я доложил адмиралу цур зее о приближении неизвестного судна, герцог.  
\- К чему? - резко спросил Дитер. - Мы и без него знаем, что нам делать... - он не договорил, заметив стремительно приближающуюся высокую худощавую фигуру. Дитера передернуло. Кальдмеер вообще когда-нибудь спит?  
Адмирал цур зее быстро приставил подзорную трубу к глазам...  
\- Ложись!!!  
Штаубенберг и Грассе рухнули, прикрыли голову руками. Над ними пронесся смертоносный шквал, изуродовавший несколько мачт и парусов... Осколки дерева, железа, обломки снастей посыпались на палубу. Дитер с опаской приподнялся - Кальдмеер уже был на ногах и отдавал приказы рулевому, артеллиристам и матросам. Новый залп чуть не застал их врасплох, выручила интуиция Ледяного. Он оттолкнул растерянного штурмана и повернул штурвал резко вправо - фрегат шарахнулся так, что все они попадали друг на друга, зато новых разрушений почти удалось избежать... Наконец заговорили тяжелые пушки верхней палубы - вражеское судно стало отклоняться к горизонту.

Дитер закашлялся; он остался невредим, а вот у адмирала цур зее лоб и висок были в крови, кровь стекала по щеке и оставляла следы на простой белой рубашке... Его адъютант Юрген, здоровенный детина, еще один сынок ремесленника, сорвался с места. Кинулся за лекарем? С него станется привести лекаря даже если обожаемый Ледяной уколет палец.  
\- Штаубенберг, - голос Кальдмеера был подобен пригоршне колючего снега, попавшей за шиворот. - Каких кошек вы выжидали? Почему пушки оказались зачехлены? Почему не было велено играть тревогу?  
\- Я не посчитал нужным... Я решил не атаковать первым неизвестное судно, - выпалил Дитер.  
Нет, герцог фок Фельсенбург, должно быть, рехнулся, когда использовал свое влияние на кесаря, чтобы восстановить в правах выскочку-оружейника!  
\- Мы на войне, а не на увеселительной прогулке - поставил его в известность Ледяной. - Если вы будете совершать такие промахи...  
Мелкими шагами подбежал лекарь.  
\- Олаф, дайте посмотрю вашу голову. Присядьте.  
Кальдмеер повиновался, и Дитер перевел дыхание, прекрасно понимая, какой ему учинили бы разнос.  
\- Адмирал, рулевой привод разбит! Мы не можем лавировать!  
Кальдмеер вскочил, провел рукой по лицу, размазывая кровь.  
\- Исправить, немедленно! Всех людей туда! Штаубенберг, что вы стоите, точно статуя? Вы в состоянии проследить хотя бы за этим?  
\- Олаф, да сядьте же! - Майерс дернул Ледяного обратно. - Справятся без вас.  
Руль они исправили, но передышка была недолгой: в тумане снова проступили уже знакомые очертания вражеского судна.  
\- У него преимущество в скорости... Если удасться зайти им в корму...  
\- Адмирал цур зее! - Грассе вытянулся перед Кальдмеером. - Противник намерен снова атаковать.  
Ледяной отдавал приказы - отрывисто, четко, а Дитер, стоя рядом, положительно ощущал себя лишним, как и его офицеры. Но, услышав, что адмирал цур зее собирается принять неравный бой, Штаубенберг сделал знак своей свите.  
\- Да он с ума сошел, герцог, он, вероятно, не в себе после плена, - тихо говорил его близкий друг, граф Хельцер. - Фрошер, судя по всему, совершенно не пострадал, а мы? У него скорость больше, пушек вдвое против наших. "Аделхард" не может драться в таких условиях! Нам необходимо провести ремонт, а кроме того...  
\- Господа офицеры, вам нечем заняться? - раздался над ухом колючий голос. - Хельцер, на пушечную палубу! Штаубенберг, извольте приказать, чтобы поставили все паруса, какие есть!

Некоторое время их спасает туман. Вражеский фрегат то появляется, то исчезает, периодически огрызается выстрелами, и, судя по результатам, намного превосходит их в огневой мощи. Убито уже десять человек, а раненых больше тридцати. Ледяной упорно не хочет спасаться бегством, и среди приближенных Штаубенберга начинается ропот. Хельцер первым высказывает мнение, что адмирала цур зее надо как-то остановить: бой с таким противником для них - самоубийство. Штаубенберг полностью согласен, однако его власти не хватит, чтобы отстранить Кальдмеера от командования, да еще этот фрошер висит на хвосте. Придется подождать. Дитер Штаубенберг на всякий случай держится поближе к адмиралу цур зее, но так, чтобы его не видели.

\- Да что это с ним такое? - Ледяной дотрагивается до повязки на лбу. - Не отступается ни на минуту! Можно подумать, у него со мной какие-то личные счеты!  
Лекарь Густав Майерс разглядывает силуэт вражеского корабля.  
\- "Вьенто де Верано"... Олаф, вы знаете, что это означает? Вам знаком этот фрегат?  
\- "Вечерний ветер", - Кальдмеер неотступно всматривается вдаль, точно стараясь проникнуть в мысли незнакомого капитана. - Талигойское судно, идет под "Победителем дракона". Нет, я его не знаю. Но мы должны дотянуть до темноты.  
А что даст им темнота, когда их преследуют, словно охотничья собака зайца? Тем более, адмирал цур зее явно не собирается тихо уходить под покровом ночи.

***  
Игра в догонялки с "Вьенто де Верано" продолжалась несколько часов, пока солнце не зашло. Повреждения "Аделхард", серьезные, но не катастрофические, не мешали маневрировать; при этом непохоже, что противнику нанесен серьезный ущерб. Ледяной приказал погасить все огни, кроме крошечного носового фонарика. Дитер не видел в этом смысла: "Вьенто" все равно так просто не отстанет и завтра утром, конечно же, обнаружит их. Кальдмеер подозвал капитана и приказал ему собрать всех, кто еще держался на ногах.  
\- Грассе, подберемся к "Вьенто" как можно ближе. Нам нужен брандер, самый простой, подведем его к противнику, а потом отвлечем внимание парой выстрелов. Даст Создатель, получится.  
Ледяной как всегда не стал советоваться с вице-адмиралом Штаубенбергом и его офицерами. Сам решил, сам приказал. Дитер мрачно подумал, что, брандер - идея, конечно, отчаянно смелая... Да только не у одного "Вьенто", а еще и у них самих большие шансы очнуться в Рассвете. Одна неверная искра, и все взлетит на воздух к кошачьей бабушке!  
Смертоносное суденышко изготовили быстро: один из вельботов загрузили порядочным запасом пороха, завалили связками факелов. С ним вполне мог управиться один человек, надо было просто поставить парус, подойти поближе к "Вьенто" и зажечь факел. Дитер успел только подумать, каким образом адмирал цур зее выберет потенциального самоубийцу - адъютант Ледяного Юрген уже вскинул руку, отдавая честь:  
\- Мой адмирал, прошу позволения взяться за это дело!  
Кальдмеер с минуту молчал, хмуро поглядывал то на адъютанта, то на брандер и наконец соизволил разомкнуть губы:  
\- Хорошо. Будьте готовы приступить через четверть часа.  
Он резко отвернулся и заговорил с Грассе. При всей неприязни к Юргену, Штаубенберг почти пожалел его в эту минуту. Каково постоянно иметь дело с этим бесчувственным выходцем? Хоть бы подбодрил несчастного мальчишку! Впрочем, адъютант отнюдь не выглядел несчастным, скорее наоборот.  
\- Когда вельбот спустят на воду, мы отвлечем внимание на себя, - говорил Ледяной. - Грассе, обойдем "Вьенто" с подветренной стороны и начнем перестрелку.

Пока Юрген бесшумно управлял брандером, "Аделхард" обогнул противника. Грянул залп: на "Вьенто" заметили, что они крутятся рядом, но темнота помешала фрошерам прицелиться как следует. Ледяной сам взялся за штурвал, а Грассе отправил на пушечную палубу. Удачно, что талигоец выстрелил первым, теперь они могут скоректировать точность своего огня. "Аделхард" по очереди дал несколько залпов, они услышали, как на "Вьенто" раздался громкий треск, растерянные крики, суета... И вдруг ночная тьма взорвалась закатным пламенем.  
\- Спустить шлюпку! - выкрикнул Кальдмеер.  
Штаубенберг не мог оторвать взгляд от грандиозного зрелища: "Вьенто де Верано" пылал, весь его правый борт был охвачен пламенем... Даже если фрошеры сумеют потушить огонь, им будет не до боя. Прихрамывая, подошел Хельцер:  
\- Еле выловили адмиральского адъютанта в темноте... Понравилось мальчишке быть героем, теперь начнет лезть на рожон. Герцог, вы тоже ранены?  
Дитер с удивлением увидел, что его левый рукав пропитан кровью. Ну и слава Создателю, хоть на какое-то время он будет избавлен от общества адмирала цур зее! Хватит с него на сегодня волнений, а рана, похоже, совсем легкая.

***  
Чайки кружили над изувеченным кораблем, надрывно кричали, едва не задевая мачты крыльями. "Вьенто" каким-то чудом еще держался на воде... Олаф приоткрыл дверь в капитанскую каюту, лекарь и адъютант следовали за ним по пятам.  
\- Осторожнее, мой адмирал, - Юрген сунулся было вперед, но был оттеснен адмиральским плечом. Кальдмеер на всякий случай вынул шпагу - вдруг незнакомый капитан не захочет сдаваться без боя? Он был согласен на поединок, если будет необходимость, хотя ужасно устал от безумной гонки и постоянного напряжения последних суток. Сейчас просто хотелось увидеть человека, преследовавшего его с таким отчаянным упорством.

Навстречу встал и отдал честь молоденький чернявый адъютант.  
\- Наш лекарь погиб в первые минуты боя, господин адмирал цур зее, - произнес он. - Такое несчастье... Некому было даже перевязать... Когда мой адмирал был еще в сознании, он велел отдать вам... - руки юнца сжимали офицерскую шпагу с золоченым эфесом.  
\- Ваш адмирал? - резко переспросил Кальдмеер. - Убит?  
Вместо ответа вражеский адъютант отступил назад и отдернул полог. На койке лежал человек, казавшийся мертвым. При виде до синевы бледного лица с заострившимися чертами, Олаф прикрыл глаза. Вот как довелось встретиться... Густав торопливо приблизился к койке.  
\- Он жив, - услышал Олаф голос лекаря, - Но, похоже, совсем плох.  
Жив? Кальдмеер шагнул вперед, отодвинул лекаря, осторожно взял раненого за запястье... Рука холодная, пульс сильно учащен, но... он выживет, должен выжить, если есть хоть малейший шанс! Внезапно раненый дернулся, заметался на узком ложе... Олаф опустился на колени и, мягко приподняв его голову, поймал лихорадочный безумный взгляд. Узнал? Или...  
\- Не волнуйтесь, господин Вальдес, - Олаф смотрел ему в глаза. - Сражение закончено, вам окажут необходимую помощь. Все будет хорошо.  
\- Я... не боюсь... - прохрипел раненый. - Не побоюсь никакого зла, если вы будете со мной...  
Олаф вздрогнул. Чем-то знакомым были для него эти слова...  
\- Бредит... - сокрушенно вздохнул Густав. - Олаф, состояние очень тяжелое... По-моему, милосерднее будет...  
\- Нет! - Кальдмеер выкрикнул это так резко, что присутствующие испуганно воззрились на него. - Он не умрет!  
Густав смотрел на него с нескрываемой тревогой и Ледяной взял себя в руки.  
\- Олаф, - лекарь приподнял окровавленую рубашку Вальдеса. - Вы же понимаете в ранах. Проникающее ранение в живот, это почти всегда плохо кончается. К тому же, он будет сильно мучиться...  
Рана действительно выглядела скверно. Если бы речь шла о ком-то другом, Кальдмеер бы согласился, что шансов мало. Сейчас он пытался казаться спокойным.  
\- Юрген, распорядитесь, чтобы господина Вальдеса очень осторожно перевезли на "Аделхард". Густав, займетесь им, не откладывая. Я приду, как только закончу здесь.  
Когда двое гребцов подняли Бешеного, он наконец-то провалился в милосердный обморок... Густав, конечно же, догадается дать раненому лауданум, как только они прибудут в судовой лазарет.

Враг, с которым они сражались последние несколько дней. Который преследовал его и мог утопить. Который когда-то давно также склонялся над ним и говорил приветливые ободряющие слова. Который вернул ему пропавшую шпагу. Который кинулся мстить за него. Который в самую тяжелую минуту оставался рядом с ним... Сколько же они не виделись? Олаф даже не думал, что когда-либо с ним встретится... Да еще вот так.  
\- Держитесь, Ротгер, - прошептал он, не заботясь, слышат ли его.  
По команде Юргена вельбот заскользил к "Аделхард". Олаф повернулся к адъютанту Вальдеса.  
\- Всех раненых мы перевезем на мое судно. Как ваше имя?  
\- Армандо Салина, господин адмирал цур зее. Я сын Диего Салина.  
На вид ему было не более семнадцати лет.  
\- Вы не ранены, Армандо?  
\- Благодарю, я в порядке. Но рэй Вальдес...  
\- Все будет хорошо. Мой лекарь сделает все возможное, обещаю вам.  
Адъютант вскинул на него глаза с молчаливой благодарностью. Он колебался, собираясь сказать что-то еще.  
\- Адмирал цур зее, вы не помните меня?  
Олаф покачал головой. Возможно, когда он был в Хексберг, они и встречались с юным Салиной, но тогда ему было совсем не до того...

Армандо Салина отчетливо помнил Олафа Кальдмеера - высокого, светловолосого, со шрамом на щеке. Он был совсем мальчишкой, когда ему первый раз довелось стать свидетелем дуэли. Дуэль эта запомнилась на всю жизнь и ее причиной был Кальдмеер.

_... Армандо восхищенно наблюдает, как Вальдес, Аларкон, Бреве и еще несколько офицеров разминаются со шпагами, попутно ухитряясь болтать и пересмеиваться. Мальчик не слушает их разговор: ему куда интереснее поединки, пусть и тренировочные. Вдруг он замечает, как Ротгер Вальдес резко вбрасывает шпагу в ножны и останавливается перед Аларконом._  
_\- Он мой гость, - голос вице-адмирала звучит тихо и угрожающе. - Остальное не твое дело._  
_\- Гость? И сколько же твой, с позволения сказать гость, еще собирается гостить? Ты будешь до старости содержать тронувшегося умом дрикса?_  
_\- Заткнись, Филипп, - шипит Вальдес. - Я сказал, это не твое дело._  
_\- Ну может и не мое... - Аларкон, посмеиваясь, делает несколько шагов по двору. - Похоже, сидеть в твоем доме дриксу нравится куда больше, чем воевать. Хорошо устроился: и безопасно, и тепло, и прият..._  
_\- Молчать! - Вальдес теряет самообладание. - Еще одно слово..._  
_\- Да ты совсем уже свихнулся из-за своего задрипанного адмирала..._  
_Он не договаривает - от удара тыльной стороной руки голова Аларкона запрокидывается назад_  
_\- Мне плевать, на что ты намекаешь, - Вальдес говорит спокойно и брезгливо. - Но я не привык, чтобы над моими гостями насмехались. Хочешь удовлетворения - изволь!_  
_На щеке Аларкона выступает ярко-красное пятно, его дыхание тяжелеет от гнева._  
_\- Эй-эй, господа, - Антонио Бреве возникает между ними. - Не пора ли вам остановиться?_  
_\- Поздно останавливаться. Аларкон, я к вашим услугам. Если кто-нибудь из вас скажет альмиранте... - дальше Армандо не разобрал, но ему было жутко интересно посмотреть на настоящую дуэль. К счастью, занятые ссорой старшие не обращали на него внимание и юный Салина отступил в тень, а затем юркнул за большое дерево - оттуда хорошо видно все, что делается во дворе._

_Бреве пытается втолковать что-то обоим спорщикам, Вальдес качает головой, Аларкон нетерпеливо дергает плечом. Затем они сходятся лицом к лицу. Армандо привык видеть Вальдеса резким, молниеносным - но сейчас он действует спокойно и размеренно, не тратя силы зря. Аларкон сначала пытается закончить поединок быстро - делает несколько стремительных уколов, которые Ротгер парирует почти шутя... Вальдес, казалось, поставил себе целью не просто провести ряд красивых атак, а всерьез проучить противника. Он нападает реже, но очень чувствительно. А вот Филипп нервничает, торопится, делает лихорадочные выпады, отскакивает назад, кружит по двору... Чувствуется, что он растерян._  
_Это потом, уже повзрослев, Армандо понял, что Вальдес, даже будучи в ярости, не собирался убивать Аларкона - но тогда ему было по-настоящему страшно. Вальдес, бледный, со сверкающими глазами, теснит противника, хладнокровно отбивает его отчаянные атаки, но всякий раз придерживает руку, чтобы не ранить, не задеть. Неужели и правда будет колоть наверняка? Филипп, в который раз нападает, Ротгер легко "завязывает" его шпагу, дергает к себе - и не давая шевельнуться, заламывает руку противника за спину. Аларкон изо всех сил вырывается - Ротгер, презрительно усмехаясь, отшвыривает от себя Филиппа, чем окончательно деморализует его. Еще мгновение и клинок Аларкона остается лежать на земле, Вальдес наступает на него ногой. Ни тот, ни другой не получили и царапины. Бреве, облегченно вздыхая, бросается к дуэлянтам, хлопает обоих по плечам, что-то настойчиво говорит... Вальдес согласно кивает, Аларкон стоит с опущенной головой. Армандо и не заметил, что искусал губы почти в кровь. Он запомнил тогда, что Ротгер защищал от злых языков своего гостя - а как звали этого гостя, он услышал в тот же вечер от Берто. Потом, бывая с Берто и Хулио Салина в доме Вальдеса, он видел адмирала цур зее и, конечно, узнал бы его..._

Олаф, разместил на "Аделхард" уцелевших членов экипажа "Вьенто" и поручил их заботам Юргена, а сам поспешил в офицерскую часть судового госпиталя. Ему не улыбалась мысль, что Ротгер будет находиться среди офицеров "Аделхард", особенно когда там Штаубенберг и Хельцер - хотя он не сомневался, что Густав не сделает различия между "своими" и "чужими" пациентами.

Густав сосредоточенно перебирал хирургические инструменты, попутно давая указания помощнику Клаусу. Обезболивающее Вальдесу еще не дали - Олаф догадался по капелькам пота на его висках и мелкой дрожи. На вопрос о лаудануме, Густав извиняющимся тоном объяснил, что, пока неизвестно, насколько глубока рана, не загрязнена ли, и нет ли внутреннего кровотечения, пациент должен быть в сознании...  
\- Не уходите, Олаф, ваша помощь будет не лишней. Придерживайте ему руки, вот так, - лекарь сложил руки Вальдеса на груди. - Иначе он может навредить себе еще больше.  
Ледяной отвел лекаря в сторону.  
\- Вы собираетесь проделать все это без снотворного?  
\- Господин адмирал, вы намерены выполнять обязанности лекаря вместо меня? В таком случае...  
Кальдмеер знал, что в эти моменты с Густавом лучше не спорить. Он глубоко вздохнул.  
\- Хорошо, действуйте, только, ради Создателя, поскорее.

...Влажные холодные пальцы стискивают его руку, от чего перстень больно впивается в кожу, но Олаф и не думает высвобождаться.  
\- Я буду говорить с вами, вы не против? - спрашивает Кальдмеер.  
\- Да, пожалуйста... - Ротгер дышит поверхностно и часто. Пот заливает ему глаза, и Олаф достает носовой платок. Вальдес в который раз сжимает зубы, с шумом втягивая воздух. И терпит, терпит... Лучше бы кричал - Олаф мягко проводит пальцами по морщинке между темных бровей, но ему самому уже худо от этого бесполезного героизма. Самое удивительное - они и вправду пытаются вести беседу.  
\- Как поживаете, Кальдмеер? Мы так давно не виделись...  
Олаф отвечает спокойно, обстоятельно - он не верит, что Ротгера можно отвлечь, но не молчать же... Вальдес снова зажмуривается, вздрагивает все телом, и все же продолжает разговор.  
\- Я... рад снова видеть вас... Жаль, не могу выпить... за нашу встречу...  
\- Сможете еще, - Олаф выдавливает улыбку, Ротгер скалится в ответ. Олаф успокаивающе поглаживает его пальцы, продолжая говорить - о команде, об Армандо, о Юргене... Ему кажется, что их общая пытка длится бесконечно... Каково же тогда Вальдесу? Кальдмеер заставляет себя не отводить взгляд от иссиня-бледного, осунувшегося лица. Ротгер прерывисто стонет и снова сдерживается, прикусывает губы.  
\- Чуть-чуть осталось, - Олаф молит Создателя, чтобы так оно и было. - Дышите глубже.  
\- Да, все не так плохо, как я опасался. - громкий голос лекаря звучит неуместно бодро. - Вы отважный пациент, господин Вальдес. Клаус, сходи за льдом. Олаф, подайте-ка вон ту скляночку... Все хорошо, лауданум сейчас подействует.  
Олаф держит руку Вальдеса и чувствует, как тот постепенно расслабляется. Наконец-то! Клаус приносит лед, Олаф забирает у него несколько кусочков, смачивает ими губы раненому - Вальдес жадно слизывает холодные капельки. Оставшийся лед Густав ловко завертывает в холщовый мешочек и кладет Ротгеру на живот - тот вздрагивает, но не сильно, болеутоляющее подействовало. Густав вполголоса дает Клаусу указания касательно ухода за раненым.  
\- Ротгер, теперь постарайтесь поспать, вам надо отдохнуть, - Олаф чувствует себя немногим лучше, чем если бы это ему делали операцию без снотворного.  
\- Вам тоже... На вас лица нет, адмирал цур зее... - даже в таком состоянии чуткость и проницательность Вальдеса никуда не делись. Олаф с трудом поднимается на ноги.  
\- Я приду. Скоро.

\- Он будет спать, пока лекарство действует. Я извлек осколки и наложил швы, рана не загрязнена. Повезло, можно сказать.  
\- Благодарю вас, Густав, - Олаф произнес это, пожалуй, излишне взволнованно, так что лекарь взглянул на него с удивлением. Густав не задал ни одного вопроса, и Кальдмеер был благодарен ему за деликатность. Конечно, в их с Вальдесом знакомстве нет ничего постыдного, но почему-то прямо сейчас не хотелось об этом рассказывать.

\- Адмирал цур зее, - шаутбенахт Грассе поймал его по дороге в каюту. - Прикажете сниматься с якоря?  
\- Что с "Вьенто"?  
\- Вражеское судно пока держится на воде, - отрапортовал капитан. Олаф вздохнул - решение было неприятным, но это придется сделать.  
\- Пошлите еще раз проверить, не осталось ли на "Вьенто" живых. Потом - пару выстрелов по корпусу из тяжелых орудий. И поднимайте якорь, - Олаф направился к себе. Он поспит несколько часов, потом снова навестит Вальдеса. Конечно за ним будут смотреть, но все же...

***  
Утром Густава в лазарете не было, он как раз обходил раненых матросов, а Клаус старательно свертывал бинты. Странно, но в ответ на приветствие адмирала, половина присутствующих отвела глаза. Клаус вскочил, одернул рубаху, тоже глядя в сторону.

Ротгер выглядел очень плохо. Кальдмеер наклонился к нему, вглядываясь в посеревшее лицо: на скуле багровел свежий кровоподтек, переносица опухшая... Вальдес с трудом приоткрыл глаза, беззвучно шевельнул губами... Леворукий, что могло случиться?  
\- Клаус, что с вице-адмиралом?  
Помощник лекаря снова вскочил на ноги, уронив свежескатанные бинты. На его простоватом, но смышленом лице было написано величайшее смущение.  
\- Так что, как изволите видеть, господин адмирал цур зее - пробормотал он. - Господин лекарь сами собирались вам сообщить...  
\- Что сообщить?  
\- У господина Вальдеса швы разошлись, - неохотно объяснил Клаус собственным сапогам. - Должно, от падения... Вот им и стало худо опять.  
\- От какого падения? Клаус, потрудитесь связно рассказать, что случилось с вице-адмиралом! - Олаф не повышал голоса, но его глаза опасно сощурилсь, и помощник лекаря понял: шутки плохи.  
\- Так что, господин адмирал цур зее, - зачастил он. - Господин Густав велели вчера дать господину Вальдесу лауданум на ночь, иначе они заснуть не могут. Я, это, подал ему, а господа офицеры... Они и говорят: мол, куда на фрошера драгоценное зелье тратить, самим мол не хватает... Пускай, мол, мучается, как он есть проклятый фрошер, так и пускай мучается, не жалко... Громко говорили. Еще говорили, что мол, его вообще лечить не надо, ни зелья ни бинтов, на него, собаку, тратить, мол выбросить за борт, да и все, - Клаус замолчал, по прежнему разглядывая сапоги.  
\- Так, - без всякого выражения произнес Ледяной. - При чем тут падение?  
\- А господин фрош... господин Вальдес зелье не взяли, отказались. Ночью не спали... Я-то выходил, а как вернулся - смотрю, они на полу лежат, без чувств, а на рубашке уж кровь выступила. Я тогда и подумал: небось, они упали и швы разошлись... Я, это, их на койку, господина лекаря зову...  
\- Клаус, - перебил Олаф. - Вы видели, кто это сделал?  
Клаус побагровел.  
\- Не видел... Вот как есть, не видел... Господин Штаубенберг сказали: господин Вальдес от лауданума отказались, заснуть не могли... Сами, мол, виноваты, сами с койки встали...  
Кальдмеер стиснул зубы. Оставил Вальдеса наедине с Дитером и его прихвостнями! Он понимал, что Штаубенберг, скорее всего, сделал это в отместку ему. Рано или поздно придется выяснить отношения с этим индюком, но сейчас главное - Вальдес.  
\- Я распоряжусь, чтобы вице-адмирала перенесли в мою каюту, - Ледяной задержал взгляд на Штаубенберге, у того достало хладнокровия спокойно листать какую-то книгу.  
Олаф изо всех сил подавил желание подойти и швырнуть его лицом об пол - так же, как сам Дитер поступил с Вальдесом. Штаубенберг, пожалуй, даже обрадуется: Кальдмеер напал на раненого дриксенского герцога, защищая фрошера, какой прекрасный повод избавиться от ненавистного адмирала! Нет, не сейчас. И не здесь.

Густав задумчиво прохаживался по адмиральской каюте.  
\- Олаф, да я сам почти уверен, что виноват Штаубенберг. Ничего мы тут не сделаем, а учитывая, что он ударил, эээ, фрошера...  
\- Он ударил талигойского офицера, к тому же, тяжело раненого, - сдержанно напомнил Кальдмеер.  
\- Эээ, ну мне, конечно, жаль Вальдеса... Еще и осложнение получили...  
Олаф мысленно махнул рукой. То, что Штаубенберг - мерзавец, им с Густавом ясно давно. Ясно и то, что Дитер будет дальше провоцировать адмирала цур зее. Остановить зарвавшегося аристократа не выйдет - привязанность Кальдмеера к фрошеру дает роскошный козырь Штаубенбергу и его свите. Нет, тут только отвечать сразу и наверняка... Как же он устал от всего этого! Подковерная возня, интриги... Так было и будет. Вечное противостояние с представителями "высшей знати", вечное презрение... Сколько ни старайся окружать себя людьми другого склада - все равно найдется какой-нибудь Штаубенберг, какой-нибудь Бермессер и прочие, кто будет его ненавидеть... А эта бессмысленная война, конца которой не предвидится? Кальдмеер мысленно выругался: сколько можно жаловаться, пусть и не вслух! Перевел взгляд на Ротгера - тот спал мертвым сном под двойной дозой болеутоляющего - и пообещал себе, что уж это Штаубенбергу даром не пройдет.

***  
Они ухаживали за Вальдесом по очереди. На всякий случай Кальдмеер запретил оставлять его одного, даже на несколько минут. Когда он пришел в себя, Олаф предложил было позвать Клауса, но лицо Вальдеса омрачилось, и Олаф, не задавая вопросов, все что мог, сделал сам. Потом его сменил Армандо Салина - он еще помогал выздоравливающим с "Вьенто", потом неизменно приветливый и добродушный Юрген.

Теперь Ротгер уже встречал его улыбкой, хотя даже приподняться мог с трудом.  
\- Мне повезло попасть в плен именно к вам, Кальдмеер! Какой-нибудь другой адмирал ни за что не стал бы лично поить меня с ложечки...  
\- Перестаньте болтать, - Олаф улыбался против воли, он уже забыл эту черту Вальдеса - шутить, когда надо и не надо. В те дни в Хексберг им обоим было не до смеха...  
\- Вы наверняка даже не подозревали, что из вас получится такой отличный помощник лекаря и сиделка!  
\- Мне доводилось ухаживать за ранеными. Как и вам, - перебивал Кальдмеер, зная, что заткнуть Ротгера нелегко, а много разговаривать ему еще нельзя. - Если не замолчите, придется влить в вас еще снотворного.  
\- И это будет жестоко с вашей стороны! Не боитесь, что у меня появится непреодолимая тяга к коварному зелью? Ладно-ладно, тогда говорите сами. Как там наш родич кесаря?  
Рассказывать про Руперта было особенно нечего, и Олаф начинал тихо напевать... В первый раз, сидя у постели Вальдеса, он запел непроизвольно: общество Ротгера, даже раненого и ослабевшего, почему-то действовало умиротворяюще. Бешеный, казалось спал; на самом деле он слушал, и, потом, смеясь, сказал, что никогда бы не заподозрил у адмирала цур зее такой приятный голос и хороший слух. Что касалось непривлекательных процедур, неизбежных при уходе за лежачим больным, Вальдес чувствовал себя с ним гораздо спокойнее, чем с собственным адъютантом. Армандо Салина был исполнен благих намерений, но по-мальчишески неловок и застенчив, да еще боялся нарушить субординацию. Со временем отучится стесняться - а сейчас Олаф и Юрген по молчаливому соглашению поделили обязанности сиделки между собой.

\- Почему вы так ожесточенно преследовали меня?  
\- Олаф, клянусь, я не знал, что это вы. На вашем месте мог бы быть любой другой. А если бы знал... Тогда бы тем более преследовал: не смог бы отказать себе в удовольствии посмотреть на вас нынешнего. Даже если мне пришлось поймать пару картечин.  
\- Вальдес, с вами невозможно беседовать всерьез!  
\- И не надо. Особенно об этом.

Они избегали военных тем. Впрочем, о пребывании в Хексберг Олафу тоже вспоминать не хотелось. И о своей судьбе Бешеный не спрашивал... В то же время им почему-то было легко друг с другом, куда легче, чем в доме Вальдеса после Эйнрехта и побега.  
\- Хорошо, что с вами все в порядке, - задумчиво говорил Ротгер. - Я беспокоился о вас.  
Ледяной знал, что он имеет ввиду не просто его здоровье или жизнь.  
\- Вы помогли мне больше, чем кто-либо, - однажды признался Олаф. - Хотя тогда я этого не понимал... Понял гораздо позже.

***  
Стоя рядом со штурманом, Ледяной с улыбкой слушал ежедневную шутливую перебранку Густава с Бешеным. Лекарь настаивал, что пациент должен не просто сидеть на палубе и дышать свежим воздухом, а обязательно двигаться. Ходить Вальдесу было тяжело, но Густав отлынивать не позволял.  
\- Вальдес, даже с вашим ранением нельзя все время оставаться в неподвижности, - вещал Густав, как всегда и не думая понижать голос. - Ходьба позволяет избежать многих неприятных вещей. От постоянного лежания у вас уже начался...  
\- Уважаемый мэтр, пощадите! Вы уверены, что всей команде так уж интересно знать, какие у меня проблемы от постоянного лежания?  
\- Господин Майерс! Вы же лечили вице-адмирала не для того, чтобы теперь загонять до полусмерти? - вступался за Ротгера жалостливый Юрген.  
Они с Густавом почти сразу поддались обаянию Ротгера и привязались к нему. Олаф и сам заметил, что с новым появлением этого человека в своей жизни стал чаще улыбаться. А ведь было время, когда он с трудом переносил его, почти ненавидел... Кальдмеер не скрывал от себя, как жаль ему будет расстаться с Бешеным, но что тут поделаешь? Решение, к которому он пришел, хоть и могло дорого обойтись адмиралу цур зее, было единственно верным: "Аделхард" взял курс на Марикьяре.

Вечером Ледяной поделился с Густавом своим планом, не сомневаясь, что услышит в ответ. О неоправданном риске, о том, какой шум поднимет Штаубенберг.  
\- Я не повезу его в Эйнрехт на верную смерть.  
\- Но почему вы думаете, что его обязательно казнят?  
\- Не думаю, а знаю. Кошки вас побери, Густав, вы непростительно наивны! Полагаете, вице-адмирал Талига имеет шанс уцелеть, попав в руки нашего правосудия? Обменять его не на кого, а даже если бы кто-то и был, у нас не упустят случая повесить такого врага. Повешенный Вальдес необычайно поднимет дух доблестного флота кесарии!  
\- Вы говорите какие-то страшные вещи, - поморщился Густав. - Разве ваш Фельсенбург не вступится за Вальдеса? Он же близко знал его, как и вы.

Руперт... Разницу между двадцатилетним Руппи и нынешним герцогом фок Фельсенбургом мог понять только тот, кто был хорошо знаком с ним в юности. Прошло не так много лет, но смелый бесшабашный офицер превратился в придворного, дипломата и политика. Он запятнал бы себя заступничеством за фрошера только ради собственной пользы: Руппи стал достойным представителем семейства Фельсенбургов-Штарквиндов. Олаф подозревал, что ходатайство Фельсенбурга за него самого было последним, что бывший лейтенант сделал "по велению сердца". Кальдмеер тогда отправил ему письмо с теплыми пожеланиями и уверениями в бесконечной признательности... Позже они встречались пару раз во дворце на официальных приемах, и, кроме вопросов о здоровье, им нечего было сказать друг другу.

\- Нам опасно подходить к Марикьяре так близко! Если талигойский флот где-то рядом...  
\- Вы не хуже меня знаете, что его там нет. А рискуем мы каждый раз не меньше, участвуя в бессмысленных, никому не нужных стычках.  
\- Олаф, что вы говорите? Если Штаубенберг услышит...  
\- Я говорю, что думаю, и готов повторить это кесарю, как только вернусь, - пожал плечами Кальдмеер. - Я и раньше говорил, что мы все до безумия устали от этой войны. И своего решения не изменю.

***  
Наконец-то Кальдмеер сам себя загнал в ловушку! Дитер Штаубенберг буквально дрожал от нетерпения - ему сообщили, что "Аделхард" держит курс на Марикьяре. Ради раненого фрошера адмирал готов подойти прямо к вражескому берегу! Теперь ничто не помешает проучить высокомерного замороженного выскочку! Дитер, с трудом сдерживая торжество, велел созвать своих людей.

\- Мой адмирал, Штаубенберг со своими офицерами собирает команду на юте. По-моему, они намерены отменить ваш приказ - адъютант возник на пороге вместе с растерянным Густавом.  
Олаф поймал пронзительный взгляд Вальдеса и спокойно поправил шпагу:  
\- Юрген, Густав, Армандо, останетесь с вице-адмиралом. Никого не впускать!  
\- Олаф, вы собираетесь выйти к ним вот так, в одиночку?  
\- Да.

Команда "Аделхард" выстроилась во фронт, наблюдая за герцогом фок Штаубенбергом и его приближенными.  
\- Рулевой, дальше мы не идем! Положить руля к ветру! Ложимся в дрейф!  
\- Но, господин Штаубенберг, приказ адмирала цур зее...  
\- Господин Кальдмеер больше не будет выполнять обязанности адмирала цур зее, - начал Дитер. - Поэтому потрудитесь выполнить мой приказ... - окончание фразы потонуло в изумленном гомоне, который вдруг разом смолк. Штаубенберг обернулся - Ледяной Олаф появился на пороге своей каюты. Сейчас он, как никогда, оправдывал свое прозвище.  
\- Арестовать его! - скомандовал Дитер своим подручным. Те двинулись было к адмиралу цур зее, но Ледяной сделал шаг вперед и буквально пригвоздил их к палубе презрительным взглядом... Трусы! Жалкие трусы, перестающие соображать при виде этого... выходца. Стоит ему появиться - и у них подгибаются колени. Дитер помедлил, повернулся к капитану.  
\- Что же вы стоите, шаутбенахт? Не слышали моего приказа?  
Но и Грассе молчал, испуганно глядя на Ледяного... Угораздило герцога Штаубенберга командовать такими ничтожествами! Кальдмеер стоял прямо, откинув голову. Он еще не произнес ни одного слова, с тех пор, как появился на палубе - глаза прищурены, губы сжаты. Да это вообще человек или каменная статуя? Перед всей командой Дитер обратился к Кальдмееру:  
\- Господин Кальдмеер, я обвиняю вас в измене. Ради вашего друга-фрошера вы...  
\- Довольно, - перебил его Ледяной. Его рука лежала на эфесе шпаги. - Угодно вам выяснить отношения здесь и сейчас?  
Дитер вспыхнул. Дуэль с оружейником? С изменником кесарии? С государственным преступником? Да что этот выскочка вообще вообразил???  
\- Я дерусь только с равными себе, - выплюнул он. - А вас, господин Кальдмеер, таковым не считал и не считаю. Вы будете арестованы и...  
Штаубенберг подавился словами - прямо на него уставилось дуло непонятно откуда взявшегося пистолета. Он не услышал выстрела - только отчаянные, рыдающие голоса чаек.  
Олаф сунул за пояс разряженный пистолет и повернулся к убитому спиной.  
\- Команде занять свои места. Остальным - разойтись!  
К нему подбежал Густав, начал что-то говорить, но Кальдемеер покачал головой:  
\- Не сейчас! Прошу меня простить.  
На душе было пусто и мерзко.

Никого не хотелось видеть, даже Густава. Только Вальдес не был неприятен ему сейчас - против его общества Олаф не возражал, но не бросаться же к нему за утешением! Тактичный Густав оставил его одного и заодно увел Юргена. Мерный шум ночного моря и звезды всегда успокаивали... Олаф уже не мог думать и просто сидел в странном оцепенении. Он считал Штаубенберга мерзавцем и знал, что тот мечтал его уничтожить. Попытка поднять мятеж на военном корабле - слишком серьезное преступление, чтобы колебаться, и все же... Кальдмеер предпочел бы поединок чести, а не выстрел - теперь и это воспоминание будет острым когтем царапать по сердцу.  
Олаф скользил взглядом по равнодушным звездам... Чем ближе к югу, тем они крупнее и ярче. Он видел эту картину тысячу раз и всегда поражался: почему в теплых широтах так много звезд, неужели им не тесно на черном бархатном небе? И луна здесь странная, перевернутая, и ночь гораздо темнее. От тумана не осталось и следа, а вот чайки... Их становится все больше и больше.

Послышались неуверенные шаги, и Олаф увидел Вальдеса. Кальдмеер привстал, помогая ему устроиться на палубе. Он уже готовился к спору на тему: мне не нужны жертвы, подумайте о себе, и так далее... Но Ротгер молчал и просто сидел рядом, только глядел не в небо, а куда-то вниз, на темные волны. В его присутствии каменное напряжение ослабевало, даже тяжелые мысли отступали... Кальдмеер был благодарен Бешеному и за это, и за молчание. Оказывается, с ним так легко молчать.

***  
\- Мой адмирал, они исчезли! Взяли вельбот и отчалили ночью, никто не слышал, как... Виноват. Они, в смысле, Вальдес со своими, - от волнения Юрген не мог докладывать, как полагается. Ледяной горько усмехнулся: что произошло, ему стало ясно с первых же слов. Он ушел - раненый, едва держащийся на ногах. Не хотел подвергать его, Олафа, опасности. Не принял жертвы... Ледяной бросился на палубу, оглядел пустой горизонт - воздух был чист и прозрачен, светило солнце и мерно дышало искрящееся светлое южное море... Никого, только белоснежные чайки носятся над палубой, их гладкие перья блестят алмазами в солнечных лучах... Догонять бессмысленно, да и у каждого из них есть право решать свою судьбу.  
\- Юрген, прикажите рулевому взять курс на Метхенберг. Идем обратно.  
Адъютант немного потоптался рядом.  
\- Мой адмирал, шпага адмирала Вальдеса, которую Армандо отдал, когда думал, что он мертв... Она ведь так и осталась у меня.

Боевая марикьярская шпага с золоченым эфесом... Ледяной задумчиво вынул ее из ножен, провел пальцами по острому лезвию... Вальдес был без сознания, когда его перенесли на "Аделхард" и не отдавал шпагу добровольно. Ее обязательно надо вернуть. И он вернет - если только им суждено еще встретиться...  
Чайки кружили над его головой, кричали и рыдали не умолкая, будто оплакивали что-то...


End file.
